Promises of Fate
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: *sequel to I Promise* Sooga was like a ghost town, and they were the ghosts... But they weren't...R&R no flames plez!
1. Chapter 1

The sequel! This one will have a happy ending!

* * *

Rushing his way to the Guh-Ryong, he opened the door, her uncles looked happy. And a smile spread across his face, there she was, in a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her hair, happy to know that their children were ok. She took Saru out of his arms and rocked her…

Then he woke up.

Cursing the loud obnoxious rooster, he really wished that was reality, that that really happened. But it didn't happen like that.

Walking in front of a door he peeked in to see two empty futons. Where were they? Worry overwhelmed him as he sped outside, and settled down when he saw them arguing about something, what it was no one really knew, they fought about everything…

But what can you say? They're six years old. He was 24…

Wow, the time seemed to fly. He still remembered being 12 and having her chase him, back when he wasn't interested in love…

Her…

He had lost her seven years ago, just days after their twins were born, why did she have to be lost? Why couldn't she be found?

Because she's gone…

He came back to reality when a ninja star flew just inches past his face making his heart jump to his throat.

Saru was blushing and covering her face, Bucca just laughed, that was meant to go to her brother, not her father! Oh she was sooooo in trouble. But her father just laughed it off and gave her star back.

Saru just smiled, wow she looked just like her mother when she smiled, but everything else about her was her father…Bucca just looked like his mother, but his smile was also different, he had inherited his father's smile. Both had coal black hair, Bucca's hair was just short and choppy, while Saru's hair was shoulder blade length and always in a braid.

Six and innocent, they won't be six forever, the time flew by so fast. Garu had to make it last, before he'll know it they'll be married.

But that was a long, but short time from now.

Perhaps he could just play with them today…

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! .' T.T if not, I'll jump off a cliff…XD DX


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of this fic…

I don't own Pucca in anyway possible; if I did…I'd be rich…dammit…

* * *

"Its just not fair! He spends more time with Bucca than me!" Saru's little voice ringed in the kitchen, her three great-uncles paused from their cooking, their great-niece's little legs dangled from the stool she was sitting on.

"Your father spends as much time with you as he does your brother." Uncle Dumpling replied, chopping some vegetables, Saru shook her head.

"Nuh-uh! He spends more time with Bucca!" Saru's face held a bit of jealousy as she continued "I think it's because he's older, and he's a boy!"

"Now your brother's older than you by just a few minutes." Linguini replied rolling the dough, but more slowly than he usually does.

"But its still not fair! Bucca gets an hour extra with dad! I timed it!"

"Timed it?" Linguini looked up from his dough and turned his attention towards his great-niece.

"Yeah! He gets an extra hour and it's not fair!"

"Maybe…" Ho began as he lit up to cook the noodles in the pans, "It's because you smile just like your mother, and it still breaks his heart."

"But Bucca looks like mama! You said so yourselves!" Saru retorted

"Yes, he does, but Bucca does not share your mother's smile like you do…I think that's what your father misses about your mother, her smiles…" Uncle Dumpling replied, giving Saru a small bowl of noodles, she smiled and ate the offering.

"I don't think I understand what you're saying, but maybe I will…" Saru replied, with a small smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, uncle Linguini?" Saru began,

"Yes, Saru?" Linguini replied,

"Why do you have a tattoo?"

"Ah…I won't get into that…eat your noodles…"

"Oh come on uncle Linguini!"

"Nope, not gonna say!"

"Oh, you're worse than the time I asked Uncle Ho why he was bald!"

"I am NOT bald!" Ho retorted quickly, slightly blushing; Saru just raised her eyebrow and continued eating her noodles, it was nice to have lunch at the Guh-Ryong, especially when you have family working there, and every bowl of noodles you received has a touch of love.

* * *

Yep…that was chapter 2…the first few chapters honestly don't have a plot they're just random, then in about…the 4th 5th or 6th chapter there will be a plot…I'm not sure which chapter yet…anyway R&R hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! What you know? It's the third chapter!

I do not own the lovely show, Pucca…but if I did…eh…I'd make them reenact the Nightmare Before Christmas…

Hm…that actually gave me an idea…

But until then I'm going to work on this one…ah hahaha

* * *

The roar of thunder and a force on his chest caused him to wake from his slumber, honestly, he couldn't remember what he dreamt…but his eyes came to focus when he saw Saru, a scared little look on her face, and Bucca standing at his door.

"Daddy. The thunder scared me! Can I sleep with you?" Saru's little eyes were welding up with tears; Garu looked at Bucca with a quizzical look.

"I-I'm n-n-not scared." Bucca stuttered, then immediately jumped and ran under the blankets when the thunder roared.

"See? You ARE scared!" Saru retorted, making her brother blush.

"I-I am n-not! You're w-weak i-if you're s-scared!" Bucca complained, making Garu laugh in humor, oh they really do fight about nothing!

"What's so funny, daddy?" Saru asked in a very annoyed tone, their father stopped laughing and hugged them close and tight.

"I get scared too." He replied, it was very rare when their father talked, but when he did, it was like music to the young six year olds' ears.

"What do you get scared of daddy?" Bucca asked a perplexed look on his face, Garu was silent for a minute before replying "Losing you two."

The thunder roared again causing the twins to fling the coverlet over their head, causing Garu to laugh once more hugging them even closer.

"Your mother, mmmm…" He began, tears weld up in his eyes, he really didn't want to talk about her.

"What about mama?" Bucca asked, their father just shook his head.

"Did we kill mama by being born?" Saru asked making their father have a surprise look on his face as he shook his head, perhaps he should tell them.

"Ok…" he began, "where can I start? Hmmm…your mother... when I was about twelve and she was about ten, she would ALWAYS chase me…I wasn't really interested in her, but I do remember singing a love song with her…"

The twins burst out in giggles; they never heard their father sing before, and wondered if he was any good or not.

"Anyway," he continued with an annoyed tone in his voice "I didn't really love her until hmm…I was about fifteen and she was thirteen. We then started dating, and when I turned eighteen and your mother was sixteen she became pregnant with you two, and you guys were born in a cave…"

"Oh! Oh! I know the cave story! Ching told us about it! She was the one who delivered us!" Bucca exclaimed making his father laugh.

"Indeed she did, but she was still alive, for you see before and after you two were born I was fighting in the war, but ended up going home when you guys were born…I was going to go back but your mother…mmm…" Their father was silent for several minutes, he inhaled and exhaled, tears were escaping his eyes.

"She died just three days after you two were born, she died in a storm, we guess she was blown away in the cave where you two were born…that's where she died, a sharp, jagged rock stabbed her." Tears were now falling out of his eyes, "I almost lost you, Saru, but I was lucky I didn't lose two people I love just one, but I'm still unlucky for losing her…"

Their father became silent, and his two lovable children gave him a loving hug, making him smile slightly, every time he saw their face, his pain was gone.

His physical pain that is, nothing could mend his broken heart.

* * *

Yay! That was chapter 3!

(sings)I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad, I got chapter 4 in a file, I'm useless, but not for long chapter 4 is comin' on is comin' on is comin' on is comin' on is comin' on is comin' on is comin' on


	4. Chapter 4

Yay the fourth chapter…

Uh…I don't own Pucca…coz I suck…ah hahaha

* * *

The twins were in the chicken yard with their two friends, Abyo and Ching's two children; their oldest, who you met in the prequel and hopefully you remember Ping, and their second child, who we sort of met in the prequel but not quite, their darling daughter, Obya…who looked like her mother, but with her father's skin tone. Ping still looked like his father, same hair style and everything while Obya's hair was a short little bob cut that was above her shoulders, she was probably one of the sweetest little girls in Sooga, next to her best friend, Saru of course.

Ping, being the eldest of his friends was the smartest…yeah right…he looks and acts like his father…no…he is NOT the smartest…but he likes to think he is.

Unfortunately the sun was setting, and the twins needed to get home, so off to the ninja house they went waving their farewells to their friends.

While walking home they heard singing…they could only make out a few words, but it was a mystery of who was singing…

"_Love is trouble! Love is funny! You're so lovely..._"

Who was singing? It was a mystery until they saw their father…HE was singing, and he was really good at it.

This was the song he sang when she was alive, oh how he loved but hated this song it always gave him sorrow but it made him feel closer to Pucca. He raised his head and turned around when he heard clapping, and smiled, happy to know it was his two children.

"Daddy, is that the song you sang with mama when you were young?" Bucca asked, Garu just smiled and nodded his head, noticing that it was getting late he picked up his two children and carried them into their room, tucking them in and kissing them good night heading for bed himself.

He needed to go to town tomorrow, but he needed to be their early, so he set his alarm for 5 AM. He smiled to himself and decided to let the twins sleep in tomorrow…

* * *

END OF THIS CHAPTER!

And it was short holy crap!

Chapter 5 will be here

Ah hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guess what! It's chapter 5…and its gonna be short…mostly coz this is a song chapter…

I don't own Pucca…if I did they would reenact every single Tim Burton movie…which is why I'm working on one…anyway…

* * *

_Once upon a time at the foot of a great mountain,_

_there was a town where the people known as Happyfolk lived,_

_their very existence a mystery to the rest of the world,_

_obscured as it was by great clouds._

_Here they played out their peaceful lives,_

_innocent of the litany of excess and violence that was growing in the world below._

_To live in harmony with the spirit of the mountain called Monkey was enough._

_Then one day Strangefolk arrived in the town._

_They came in camouflage, hidden behind dark glasses, but no one noticed them: they only saw shadows._

_You see, without the Truth of the Eyes, the Happyfolk were blind._

Garu was just walking to his destination, to get some groceries (why? When he can probably get noodles for free?) Unfortunately he was unable to see what was coming. With the corner of his eyes, he saw sneaking shadows, but no faces. Was it all in his head? Was he seeing things? He didn't even know, until he felt something cold and sharp pierce his back.

_Falling out of airplanes and hiding out in holes_

_Waiting for the sunset to come, people going home_

_Jump back from behind them and shoot them in the head_

_Now everybody dancing the dance of the dead,_

_the dance of the dead,_

_the dance of the dead_

He looked down gasping for air; a shiny red stained katana came out of his stomach. Who stabbed him? He turned slightly to look for a face, but he couldn't see the face, it was covered in black, but the mysterious man laughed a laugh so dark that it seemed that the moon was rising; didn't anyone else see this person? Garu couldn't hear the screams that were befalling, just the evil laughter of the mysterious person. Then everything around him went black. But he did mutter his last words

"I'm sorry, Bucca…Saru…" Then his eyes shut and his body went cold, unfortunately for him, the mysterious person heard him and was destined to turn every house in and out of the village upside down.

_In time, Strangefolk found their way_

_into the high reaches of the mountain,_

_and it was there that they found the caves_

_of unimaginable Sincerity and Beauty._

_By chance, they stumbled upon the Place_

_Where All Good Souls Come to Rest._

_The Strangefolk, they coveted the jewels_

_in these caves above all things,_

_and soon they began to mine the mountain,_

_its rich seam fueling the chaos of their own world._

_Meanwhile, down in the town, the Happyfolk slept restlessly,_

_their dreams invaded by shadowy figures digging away at their souls._

_Every day, people would wake and stare at the mountain._

_Why was it bringing darkness into their lives?_

_And as the Strangefolk mined deeper and deeper into the mountain,_

_holes began to appear, bringing with them a cold_

_and bitter wind that chilled the very soul of them up._

_For the first time, the Happyfolk felt fearful_

_for they knew that soon the Monkey would soon stir from its deep sleep._

_And then came a sound._

_Distant first, it grew into castrophany so immense_

_it could be heard far away in space._

_There were no screams._

_There was no time._

_The mountain called Monkey had spoken._

_There was only fire._

_And then, nothing._

With his colleagues they set the village on fire, everyone was screaming and running, unfortunately, most of them didn't make it, but very few did…This was the day Sooga, died.

When the mysterious person reached the ninja house he broke down the door. The twins were awake and scared. They couldn't see his face, but his eyes gave a cold deadly stare that gave the twins the most fearful experience of their lives. The mysterious person took out what appeared to be a stone with a strange swirl design, and with that he shot the twins with a beam of red light. The stone was a powerful, cursed stone, which would instantly kill you with one blast. The twins were knocked against a wall, and they were instantly dead…

Or so the mysterious person thought, as he left the house. There wasn't really much to burn here, so he left it be…

The rest of the village was in ruins when the mysterious gang left, laughing with each step they took as the soared out of the village with agility that no one would be able to see them…Many lives were lost on that day. It was the end of Sooga.

_O little town in U.S.A, your time has come to see_

_There's nothing you believe you want_

_But where were you when it all came down on me?_

_Did you call me now?_

Bucca woke up, and looked at his sister, shaking her.

"Saru? Saru?" she was breathing so she was alive…but what was wrong with her? She looked dead, but she wasn't…did the stone do something to her? He'd have to find out later. Where was their father?

With his cloak on he stepped out in the black winter snow. Why was the snow black? And not white like it usually was?

He looked up to see that there was smoke. Whose house burnt down?

As he walked in the village what he saw shocked him. The village in ruins and bodies lying everywhere. But the body that tore his heart out was the one lying in the middle of the road.

His own father.

Tears escaped his eyes. He now knew that he and his sister were parentless. So with grief in his heart he took every body to the cemetery and buried them, making sure his father was buried next to their mother. And with flat stones, he carved the names of all the corpses. He couldn't make anything fancy, but at least they won't be forgotten…

But he didn't find his Uncles body, nor did he find, Ching, Abyo, Ping, and Obya's body…so maybe…they were alive?

Or their body was ash and he couldn't tell. He had walked into the farm house earlier or…technically what was left of it…their chickens were dead and the ashes floated away with every step he took.

Most of the buildings were gone, but some of them still stood (like the Guh-Ryong). But what he did know was. He wanted to get revenge.

So with eager steps he pushed his legs towards the ninja house, the only house still standing perfectly.

And on that day…he began his training…

* * *

Yeah…this chapters…kinda sad…ah hahaha

And longer than I expected…wow…

Anyway R&R please!! It's gonna get good! I promise!!

Oh and the song used in this chapter is called

_Fire Coming Out of the Monkey's head_ by Gorillaz


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guess what? It's chapter 6

Ah hahaha

Oh and on my avatar I have a drawing I made of Bucca and Saru…

It's not very good…ah hahaha

I don't own Pucca…but I DO own my OCs…

* * *

Eight long years had passed since the day Sooga died.

There was no one living in Sooga…

No one except for a pair of twins.

Bucca had changed over the years. His hair was still raven, and his hair style looked like Yuri from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, play the game it's really fun, or if you're not the video game type person…I guess you could look it up on Google images… He also wore a blue shirt and navy blue pants…

Saru, however, was the same as the previous chapter; motionless, but alive…

Everyday Bucca would have to take care of his sister, he never knew what was wrong with her, but he tried his best with making dinner, and he would chew her food, spit it back out, slip it into her mouth and massage her throat to make her swallow.

He stood upon the dusty, abandoned road, he still slightly remembered people walking on this very road. He still remembered walking with his father and sister on this very road…

Until his father died, and his sister lost her conscious.

Oh the memories were very powerful, he then knew what his father went through when their mother died, tears leaked out of his eyes. Will his sister ever be okay? Can he find his friends and family, or were they dead? All these questions and more rang in his head, he felt dizzy and collapsed on his knees, tears flowing down his cheek. He wanted to leave and find the villagers that are assumed to be alive, but he couldn't leave his sister.

Then he heard something, it was as if a goddess were speaking.

"_Close your eyes and see when there ain't no light, all you'll ever be come on save the night._"

Someone was singing, and she had a beautiful voice. Who was it? He turned around and was shocked but happy to know who it was.

The person was indeed a girl, with raven black hair; with a short layered part that was up in a ponytail while the long, waist length part rested on her back. She wore a sky blue kimono shirt with a blush pink sash tied in a bow around her waist, a light pink skort and a pair of white Mary-Janes. She continued to sing.

"_Because I don't believe. When the morning comes, it doesn't seem to say an awful lot to me._"

She smiled and ran to Bucca giving him the biggest hug in the world; Bucca just cried in her hair.

His dear sister was back…

* * *

YAY! Chapter six has been complete

Operation chapter seven is a go…

Hope you enjoy, I know you will…

ah hahaha


	7. Chapter 7

Hey look everybody! A monkey! But more importantly, here's chapter seven…

I don't own Pucca…damn, oh well…

* * *

Bucca and Saru walked around the ruins of Sooga as Bucca told his sister everything.

Sooga was like a ghost town, and they were the ghosts...

But they weren't...

Tears weld up in Saru's eyes when her brother told her about the death of their father; she buried her head in his strong chest and cried.

She cried for many reasons, not just for her pain, but her brother as well.

"Saru?" her brother began stroking her back, she looked up with a 'huh?' and a look of question on her face.

"What happened to you? You were dead, but alive."

"I don't even know, I only remember swimming in a dark green pool and before I knew it I saw light, that's when I felt myself think as if I hadn't thought in a long time. I noticed that things have changed while I was gone."

Tears weld up in Saru's eyes as she buried her head deeper into her brother's chest. After crying for several minutes she asked.

"Were there any survivors?"

Her brother looked down and replied "I'm not sure, but I think our uncles made it, along with Abyo, Ching, Ping, and Obya, and a few other people we know."

"Are they here?" Joy seemed to overwhelm Saru as if she were a child again, "Where are they? Can I see them?"

"Saru…they're not here…I don't know where they are, or if they're still alive."

"Oh…" Saru looked down; her heart felt like in was broken in two.

"But…" Bucca began making Saru look up in wonder, "I was thinking about going on a quest to find them, and the people who did this."

"Oh yes! Let's go! Please Bucca! I still have hope! Hurry before I lose hope!" Saru replied while running to their house.

"Hey! Wait up!" Bucca ran after her, still puzzled about where she was going.

They were both at the ninja house; Bucca wondered what his sister was doing and smiled when he saw her take down a box. Opening it and removing the tissue she pulled out a katana with a message engraved on the blade the message read:

_To my beloved daughter, Saru on her first birthday._

_May this blade help you be a better ninja._

_With love,_

_Daddy_

Bucca watched as the tears rolled down his sister's eyes as she buckled the katana around her waist.

They were ready, for the mysterious adventures that would befall upon them…

The good, and the bad…

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter!

So the twins are getting ready to head out on their adventures…yay!

R&R PLEASE!!


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! It's chapter 8!

But this is unimportant right now don't ready the useless stuff I write on the top and bottom of the lines! You all want the story right? Well here u go!

Oh yeah I don't own Pucca…just my OCs are u happy now??

* * *

The path leading out of their beloved home of Sooga gave the twins such heartaches, but their journey to find the person responsible for the mess gave the twins courage.

Courage to keep walking…

So with every step on the dirt road gave the twins courage, but fear at the same time, for they knew that something could be lost and never found…

They walked for days on the dirt path, days with out food, so they were weak, but they didn't come up to any towns…that is until Saru saw buildings and immediately pointed at the large town that was up ahead. They both laughed and shared a dance running towards their first destination, perhaps they could find a cheap hotel and something to eat, for they didn't have very much money to spare.

The restaurant wasn't difficult to find, for there was only one restaurant in the town, but there were millions of hotels to choose from, perhaps once they had a meal they could check in.

So with the bit of strength they had they pushed their way to the restaurant; only sad to have the place be crowded and the waiter kicking them out for being filthy.

"Our chefs make the finest foods; it's such a dishonor for having ragamuffins like you wondering in our restaurant!" And with that the waiter slammed the door, but Bucca opened it right back up.

"We wanna talk to who's responsible for making such a horrible rule!"

"Hmp! You're lucky the owners not here, but you can complain to the chefs! They're second in charge!" With that the waiter led the teens in the kitchen.

"Chefs, these ragamuffins wish to complain about the rules of the restaurant!"

"Well don't they know we do not serve the filth?" One of the chefs asked

"That's why I want you three to talk to them!" the waiter retorted leaving the teens alone with the chefs, only they couldn't see the chefs' faces, they were behind a translucent curtain that only showed their shadows.

"Please! My sister and I have been traveling for days! Can't you just give us something to eat, we don't care if its not haute cuisine, you could give us bread and water for all we care!"

"NO!" One of the chefs retorted, "We do not serve people like you, listen kids, we could get fired for even having you two in our kitchen so get out!"

"Well you know what?!" Saru exclaimed angrily, "I hope you three are fired! And I hope this whole building burns down! You three are just selfish old men who don't care about children!"

"Go away!" One of the chefs replied.

"I bet if you guys had children, which I hope you didn't! You'd laugh as they died of hunger!" Saru continued, and with that they heard a clang, a fork was being thrown.

"THAT IS IT!!" The chefs yelled in fury as they flung open the curtains, gazing at the set of twins that was in front of them with rage.

"Do you know we lost our family?!" One of the chefs asked, anger and hurt reside in his voice

"Good!" Saru began "You three deserve it for being selfish men!"

"And if you two are parentless you deserve it for being such a spoiled brat!"

Tear were welding in their eyes, they were all trying to have a showdown…Xiaolin Showdown…I mean uh…lost my train of thought…eh…where was I…Oh yeah!

"Well," Saru began but shut her mouth when she couldn't think of anything to say, the three chefs had won, they cheered and Saru grabbed her brother's hand.

"C'mon Bucca! Let's get out of here!" Saru demanded, dragging her brother.

"Oh w-wait! Saru! You're hurting me!" Bucca stated as his sister dragged him out.

"Whoa! WAIT A MINUTE!" One of the chefs exclaimed, a surprise look on each of their faces.

"If you're gonna serve us now, you're too late bubs!" Saru retorted marching towards the door.

"We said wait!" One of the chefs retorted back, grabbing Bucca's arm and pulling him to where Saru slammed right into her brother. The three chefs just embraced the two confused twins for the longest time.

"Uh…" Saru began with her eyebrow raised up, but the chefs stopped her.

"We can't believe we didn't recognize you two, Bucca, you look so much like your mother it makes out heart grieve. And Saru, you've inherited your father's looks."

The twins couldn't believe it.

"Uncle Dumpling? Ho? Linguini?" Both asked in shock at the same time, their uncles smiled and nodded their heads, giving the two twins a bowl of noodles.

"B-but won't you get fired?" Bucca asked, their uncles laughed

"Let them fire us!" Linguini stated.

"We were so sure we lost you two eight years ago." Ho explained

"And here you two are, grown and everything!" Uncle Dumpling exclaimed laughing.

Just then the waiter burst in with the owner, "See? They're serving food to the ragamuffins!" The waiter exclaimed pointing at the twins.

"You know what?!" Linguini stated in a defensive tone "You can fire us! Those two happen to be our great-nephew and great-niece!" And with that the three chefs grabbed their niece and nephew and walked out of the kitchen and out of the restaurant and into the street.

"So, where have you two been for eight years?" Ho asked, worry befell upon his face.

"We've been at our house." Bucca replied, blushing.

"Why didn't WE think to look there?" Uncle Dumpling asked, his brothers shrugging.

"But where are you two going now?" Linguini asked the duo

"We were on our way to find the person responsible for destroying the village." Saru explained, their uncles nodding.

"Well," Ho began "You two can stay with us for the night, and tell us your stories in the morning."

With that, the three chefs led the twins to a large, fancy house. Their eyes were wide.

"Yeah, it's only ours until tomorrow; this house belongs to the restaurant." Linguini explained, "But until then we can sleep in it for tonight." Uncle Dumpling finished.

So the twins each took a shower (separately) and they both laid their heads on the comfortable pillows in their spare beds. Closing their eyes they enjoyed a comfortable, dreamy sleep.

* * *

YAY! LONG CHAPTER! It makes my people happy o.O WOO!

Anyway R&R hope you like this chapter!!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Pucca…omg that totally suxz…anyway here is the last chapter…LOL just kidding! There are still many chapters to come, so I'm gonna shut up and type the story…

* * *

"Wait, so Saru was alive…but dead?" Ho asked a puzzled look on his face as Saru nodded.

"I'm not entirely sure how, but I felt myself swim in a dark green pool, and before I knew it I saw light, and then I felt myself think again. I don't know what happened to me or anything." Saru replied.

"I think it might have been that stone the suspect used on us." Bucca said, putting his finger in his mouth, thinking deeply.

"Stone?" Linguini asked a perplexed look on his face.

"Yeah," Bucca said looking in his uncle's eyes "The guy had some sort of stone that shot a red beam, I don't know if that was supposed to kill us or knock us out, but it did a number on Saru." He finished, putting their uncles deep in thought, but neither of them knew what kind of damage it did on Saru…not even Saru knew.

Alas they couldn't talk for very long, for they had to leave the home and travel to their next destination, hoping to find Abyo, Ching, and their dear friends Ping and Obya, and also to find the responsible one.

So off they went, traveling for days at a time, only to be so close, but so far from their destination. Providentially the chefs packed food, so they didn't go hungry. But soon the food ran out and they had to stock up on food and other necessities.

They stumbled across a small hut, a very small market. From the other villagers it was a family market, that opened not that long ago, and they sold the best eggs money could buy.

So with determined steps they worked their way in the market, which was the most crowded place in the whole entire world, for almost everyone seemed to want to but their fresh eggs.

"Just laid!" One of the owners exclaimed, making everyone excited. None of them knew why, but one of the village girls replied "Hottie noob." Making Bucca slightly blush and Saru to raise her eyebrow at the girl.

"Next please!" the owner exclaimed as the twins and the three chefs worked their way to the counter.

"We just need some groceries. Maybe some of your delicious eggs we've heard so much about?" Dumpling asked, making the woman giggle.

"Of course." She replied giving Dumpling a sack of eggs, bread, and milk. "And it's on the house for being new here." She said, with a smile on her face.

"Oh thank you!" Saru said "But we're not going to live here, we're just traveling."

"Oh! Well it's still free for this being your first time here." The woman smiled and handed them the bags.

As they walked out of the doors a young girls voice spoke out.

"Hi Bucca!" Bucca looked up at the girl, smiled and waved, replying back with a "Hey Obya."

The five stopped in their place and turned towards the young girl, she burst into little giggles, blushing slightly.

She had changed over the years just like Bucca and Saru had. Her hair was up in a side ponytail, and it was still black as coal. She wore a red knee length dress, and a little denim crop top jacket with black ankle boots, and a smile on her face.

"How'd you recognize me?" Bucca asked making Obya laugh.

"It's simple." She replied, "You look so much like your mother, which my mother still has a picture of her. And Saru! You look like your father! It's amazing how you two look similar! Daddy still has a picture of him!" Obya let out a small giggle and ran to the counter.

"Mom! Mom! Bucca and Saru are alive!!" Obya exclaimed running to the lady behind the counter, it's amazing how times could change, leaving you to not recognize the ones you once knew.

Ching couldn't believe it, how could she not recognize the boy who looked like her dear belated friend? Tears spilled from her eyes. Happy to know they were ok.

* * *

YAY! The end of this chapter!

The next chapter will have the whole family (They're all alive yay!)

R&R plez!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey look! A new episode of Pucca's on tonight, but we all know that right?

Oh and here's the 10th chapter of this fanfic WOO!

* * *

In the back of the market was a little house, where the family lived. The twins and the chefs were seated on the sofa, Obya glancing at Bucca every now and again without him noticing, and blushing every time she thought he caught her; which fortunately for her, he didn't.

Ping still looked the same as he always did, only his hair was slightly longer and looked like Mitchel Musso's hair (mmm Mitchel Musso o.O ) His outfit was a green button down shirt with faded blue jeans, and a pair of Echo unlimited sneakers. He was the EXACT duplication of his father, only he didn't rip his shirt (omg), and his hair was longer.

"I still can't believe you two are alive! HIYA!" Abyo exclaimed ripping his shirt off in excitement, making Ching sigh and roll her eyes.

"Why do you ALWAYS do that?!" Ching retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's just a really bad habit." He replied "I might be married to you, but that doesn't mean you can control me." He pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Oh you are SO immature!" She sputtered, then turning her gaze towards the twins she smiled, "I'm sorry you had to see that, we fight all the time. How embarrassing, oh ho ho ho"

Bucca and Saru just smiled before Bucca told the family the story. They all nodded their head in understanding, but gave an inquiring stare towards Saru when Bucca explained that she was alive but dead and neither of them knew how.

"Hmm…that is strange." Ching began placing her finger in her mouth thoughtfully, then smiled and asked, "So where are you going now?"

"Well," Saru began, "We were on our way to find the person liable for destroying the village."

"There's no way you're going to find them." Ping replied rolling his eyes, "They were all masked and you couldn't see their faces."

"Wait a minute! Them?" Bucca exclaimed a look of fear and confusion perplexed his face; the family just nodded.

"You mean, you didn't know there was a whole mob of them?" Obya asked, the twins just look dumbfounded and shook their heads.

"Hmm…" Obya went deep into thought, before lifting her head up, "Mom, do you think Ping and I could join them on their journey? They're going to need all the help they can get!" She smiled at her mother who smiled back and nodded her head. The two kids looked at their father who just sat there for a few minutes, before giving his kids their bags and hugging them. Ping slung his backpack over his shoulder while Obya buckled up her fanny pack, both of them giving their parents a hug.

"We packed money for you two! Buy it on something you need! We love you!!" Ching exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes as their shadows became the only thing they saw, the seven of them walking down the dirt path, kicking up dust with every step they took.

* * *

YAY! CHAPTER 10 IS DONE CHAPTER 11 IS A GO

R&R hope u liked it…

Ah hahaha


	11. Chapter 11

YAY! It's chapter 11!

I just saw the new episodes of Pucca and XD XD XD I just about DIED at the end of Full Moon Pucca XD XD XD and also at the spider man scene XD XD XD

Anyway here's chapter 11

* * *

The moon was bright and full as the gang walked down the shiny dirt path as if the moon were leading them.

It was mysteriously bright tonight, unlike other nights, which was very mysterious and scary at the same time; poor Bucca had Saru cling to his arm shaking slightly as if she knew something bad was going to happen.

She didn't know why…it was just…this strange feeling.

And that feeling came true when the gang stumbled upon an old, worn down mansion. Noticing it was late, all of them raised their hand to stay in the old mansion for tonight, all except, Saru.

"No, no, no! It's too creepy!" Saru said in a very shaky voice as her brother laughed.

"Come on, Saru, it won't be that bad." Bucca reinsured her, but Saru screwed up her face, and shook her head.

"I'll sleep in the same room with you." Bucca told her, she just looked up, tears in her eyes as if she were a small child again, and slowly nodded her head.

With shaky steps they weaved their way towards the mansion only surprised to have it all in perfect order on the inside. Not a cobweb or a speck of dust was seen.

Someone STILL lived here!

A shriek pierced their ears, hoping it wasn't the owner, or that the sound didn't wake the owner, they all turned towards the scream; Saru was on her buttocks shaking and pointing at something. The six looked up to see what she was pointing at.

A skeleton in a glass chamber, with small rubies making a pattern around the skeleton's cranium in the shape of a heart, the skeleton didn't look very old, but you could tell the bones were bleached to keep it looking new.

None of them knew how old this person was on anything, they all just took a guess it was the owner's husband or wife.

"Who's there?!" A voice called out making the seven jump in fright as they heard footsteps coming closer and closer, and they stopped at the top of the stairs.

It was a man, and an unattractive one at that, he was doing some strange Michael Jackson type dances, his blonde, spiky hair bounced with every movement he took. You could honestly tell this man was a fashion queen…or fashion king to be exact.

"Why are you here? Go away? Or what do you want?" The man retorted, with a sneer on his face.

"We just need a place to stay for the night." Obya told the man, giving him the sweetest face she could make, but the man just sneered and flicked his nose upward.

"Absolutely not!" The man exclaimed flicking his nose up even higher.

"Why not!?" Bucca asked, his eyebrows furrowed, the man just looked at him.

"Because, you two," he agonized pointing at the twins, "Stole my love away!"

"How?" Saru asked, "When you're thirty or forty something and we're only fourteen?"

"Look in the glass chamber closely." He reinsured the twins, "and tell me how familiar it looks."

The twins looked closer at the skeleton and shook their heads.

"It doesn't look familiar!" Bucca argued, making the man snort.

"Try taking a guess on who this person is!" The unknown man told them again in a voice of agony.

"Your wife?" Saru asked making the man rage in fury.

"I WISH SHE WERE MY WIFE! But nooooooo! She HAD to go off with the shoe eating guy! And then when I thought I had her she was pregnant!!"

"Well what does that have to do with us?" Bucca asked, the man just sneered.

"Say hello and good bye twins, to your mother!"

They all gasped and the twins looked in horror at the skeleton. Their mother? Surely not, their mother was buried peacefully in her grave.

Or was she?

The man just laughed and yelled out, "I will rid of you two or my name isn't Lazlo Gozalotovish!" and with that he pushed a button making the gang of seven fall into a hole in the floor, and his laughing face was the last sight for them.

* * *

Yeah I know…creepy chapter…o.O THEIR MOTHER HOLY SHIT!

Anyway…R&R I'll post the next chapter up soon!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guess what?

Audience: What?

Me: I rock! Its chapter 12!! YAY!

I don't own Pucca bla, bla, bla You ALL know that by now right??

* * *

Falling deeper and deeper in the hole, Bucca felt his sister cling to him, shaking slightly; he could tell that she was crying.

They all landed with a gentle thud, which surprised the seven as they opened their eyes, wondering where they were.

"Where are we? OW!" Ping asked then yelled, rubbing the back of his head…what hit him? They all looked up to see a floating white bubble with a tail swishing this way and that before disappearing into the floor. Saru just gave a nervous laugh and clutched to her brother shivering slightly. None of them knew where they were. Where did the hole lead them? The place was really very strange and like a labyrinth, each feeling more lost with every step they took. Maybe there wasn't a way out, maybe they were destined to be here forever and die here. Saru just started to tear at the thought, looking at all the white froth floating about the room. What were they? Where they ghosts? That made Saru feel very uncomfortable as she clutched onto her brother more tightly.

The whole labyrinth was made of marble and the walls were mirrors, the seven had reflections, but the floating bubbles did not show a manifestation in the mirror, making the gang sure that they were spirits, making Saru shiver.

Crossing into a dead end they gasped. There was no way out! The girls had tears spilling out of their eyes like little drops of diamonds.

Then a mysterious wind arose and something strange appeared.

"YIKES! A CURSED STATUE!!" Obya exclaimed in fear grabbing on to Bucca all while blushing.

The stature creature sneered and cleared its throat before replying "I suggest you go to a god or goddess or get a mythic book before you point your finger at me missy!"

The creature was really very strange, the author of this fanfic is going to TRY to explain what it looks like, but it is even hard for her to explain what it looks like.

The thing was made of PURE ivory, the eyes were strange, the sclera was made of diamonds while the iris was made of emeralds, and the pupil was made of black onyx giving it a statue appearance. If it weren't made of ivory it would probably be fluffy for the thing was a big ivory puff ball with eyes! And small feet and hands were sticking out of the thing.

"So what are you?" Bucca asked, making the creature laugh.

"I'm a spirit guarder. I protect the restless and rested spirits." The creature paused and looked closely at Saru, placing his finger on his chin.

"Now, where have I seen you, missy?" the creature pondered and popped his finger on his mouth thinking.

"Well," Bucca began "there was a time when my sister was dead but alive."

The monster looked up at the boy and raised his eyebrow.

"How?" It asked, Bucca just shrugged then replied "It had something to do with some stone."

"Hmm…" The thing pondered for a while before asking, "What did it look like?"

"Kind of weird if you ask me." Bucca explained "It had a strange swirl design and shot a beam of red light at me and my sister."

"WHAT?!" The creature exclaimed, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"You mean…you know what it is?" Saru asked, the monster just nodded with wide eyes.

"The stone is called the 'Quan stone' it is very powerful and no one survives its powers…no one except you two."

"But…it did something to my sister." The creature pondered for a bit before replying

"I bet the Quan knocked her spirit out, she is VERY lucky. Usually once your spirit is knocked out you can never find it unless you enter this realm. Of course once you lose your spirit you lose your control too, it is as if you were swimming in a dark green pool."

"Yes! Yes!" Saru exclaimed, "That's exactly how I felt!"

The creature nodded, "You are a lucky girl, missy." Saru just smiled and nodded.

"And," The creature continued, "You are very lucky to have a brother who care so much for you." The twins smiled at each other and the thing smiled back before moving his face to look onto the twins' faces.

"By the way," he began, "Are you two, Bucca and Saru?"

* * *

Holy shit! Hope you all liked this chapter! I love cliffs…don't we all? LOL

R&R! I love reviews! Reviews make me happy and wanna write more chapters!!


	13. Chapter 13

It may take a while for me to post the next few chapters. Since tomorrow is my dad's b-day and were going to be out all day…T.T

Anyway I suck, because I don't own this show…

* * *

"By the way," he began, "Are you two, Bucca and Saru?"

The twins were aghast! How did this thing know of them? Was it one of the dreadful criminals that destroyed their village?

"H-how did you know our names?" Bucca asked a shock expression on his face.

"So ARE you Bucca and Saru?" The creature asked again, his voice a little annoyed.

"Y-yes…"Saru answered, the creature smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm so glad to finally meet the new guardians of enchantment."

"The who of the what now?" Ho asked, confusion befell on his face, the monster just gave a smile then a serious look

"The guardians of enchantment."

"What is that?" Uncle Dumpling asked, his eyebrow raised slightly as the spirit guarder sighed deeply.

"The guardians of enchantment are extraordinary mortals with one of four special powers. You two happen to be two of fifty mortals with that kind of power."

"Oh wow!" Ping exclaimed, "So what kind of powers do they have?"

The creature sighed before replying "They are the authority one of the four powers, it'll be either the ability to control the elements, control time, telekinesis, or hypnosis."

"Oooh! So which of the four DO we have?" Saru asked, curiosity in her eyes as the creature sighed.

"I'm not sure; you'll have to figure that on your own."

The twins sighed and looked back up. The spirit guarder smiled and looked at the group standing in front of him.

"But being in front of the guardians of enchantment gives me great honor that I will get you seven out of here. Unfortunately it's through the spirit portal, and into the spirit world, and it is very tempting because you see the people you knew and love. But I am warning you they can not see nor hear the living."

And with that the spirit guarder opened up a swirl of white fog and persuaded the seven into the portal.

The spirit world was unlike the hallways they went through. Everything was like a memory; Saru's heart leaped in excitement as she started to jump up and down pointing over towards two familiar figures.

"Look! Look!" She exclaimed "It's daddy! It's daddy with mama!"

Bucca smiled then he frowned and placed his hand on her shoulder "They can't see nor hear us, remember?"

"Oh…right." Saru's face fell as they continued walking, the twins taking a second glance at the teen and the adult, who happened to be their parents, still loving each other but with a look of fault. Both spirits still wondered how their children were doing, but did not know their children were walking right past them.

* * *

YAY! It's the end of this chapter and it may take me a while to get to the 14th chapter since tomorrow's my dad's b-day and we're having a party and we're going to the movies…

Anyway R&R sorry for making this chapter kinda sad and rather short...


	14. Chapter 14

OMG! I saw the new Wall.E movie! AND I LOVED IT SOOOO MUCH PIXAR ROXZ!!

Oh and I don't own Pucca…just my OCs…

* * *

Their parents just right there and they couldn't see their beloved children walking right past them. Saru stopped in her tracks and just stared at them. Why couldn't the see or hear the living?

"Saru! Let's go!" Bucca commanded, Saru just shook her head and walked towards their parents, tears overflowing her eyes.

"I know you two can not see or hear us. But we do love you and hope that you'll be proud of Bucca and me." And with that Saru placed her hand on her mother's face.

Pucca gasped, something was touching her face. She looked over, her boyfriend was worried. What was touching her?

Saru also gasped and removed her hand from her mother's confused face and placed it on her father's worried face. His face went from worry to confusion.

"BUCCA!" Saru called out, "They can't hear or see us! But they can feel us!" Taking her hand away from her father's face she scratched a message in the dirt.

S-A-R-U

Garu gasped and took out his ghostly katana (oooo spooky!) What did this unseen creep know about his daughter? What are or DID they do to her? And what about his son?

Saru also gasped but rubbed the message and scratched a new message.

I AM SARU! BUCCA IS HERE TOO!

Reading the message the couple gasped and tears flew down their mother's face, Where her children dead? Saru continued writing.

WE ARE STILL ALIVE BUT YOU CAN'T SEE NOR HEAR US BECAUSE WE'RE STILL ALIVE. UNCLE DUMPLING, HO, LINGUINI, PING, AND OBYA ARE WITH US TOO!

Both parents smiled and wrapped their arms around Saru.

"C'mon Bucca! They can feel us!" Saru called out to her brother; slowly her brother walked towards the see-through figures, and touched his mother's cold face, she gasped and Saru wrote a message.

IT'S BUCCA!

Smiles fell upon their dead parents face as they embraced the teens. Oh how they wished they could see their faces! Pucca kissed both of her children on the forehead and the kisses felt light and cold, like snowflakes falling on their face.

Their uncles also wanted to come up to their niece. It's been almost fifteen years since they saw her beautiful face. So they ran up to embrace their niece, making sure to write their names in the dirt before they hugged her, she welcomed them with open arms.

Happiness and sadness fell upon them that day. Happy because they got to see their loved ones. Sad because they had to leave…

Fortunately though the dead couple led their family and friends toward the exit of the spirit world, and with one last kiss to their adored children they waved at them, even though they could see nor hear their children, they seemed to have made out a small whisper.

"We love you."

The seven made it out of the spirit world and turned towards the closing portal, they could no longer see their parents face; but little did they know, their parents could see their faces and tears were flowing down their eyes, tears of proud and concern as they watched the portal close and their children growing farther and farther.

* * *

Sorry it was short…and kinda sad TT but R&R and hope u like the next chapter :) I'll be sad if you don't :(


	15. Chapter 15

Aw dudes and dudettes! Who ever LOVES Avatar! The ending was awesome!

But this is a Pucca fanfic, NOT an Avatar fanfic, but it was STILL awesome!

I don't own Pucca…or do I?

The question will remain a mystery…

* * *

With every step they took their hopes were getting lower and lower. Maybe they would never find the culprit, and maybe the spirit guarder made a mistake about them being the guardians of enchantment, and maybe Sozin's Comet WASN'T the last episode since it kind of left you hanging…but seriously people, think about…ANYWAY…

"What's that?" Saru pointed towards the distance to a huge mansion made of PURE gold, Obya just gasped and jumped up and down.

"I know who lives here!" Everyone just looked at Obya as she pulled out a Blu-Ray case from her pocket…

"And you carry that because…?" Bucca held a look of confusion on his face while Obya blushed.

"Because I LOVE the movie SO much and the man who directed it LIVES here!"

"How do you know?" Ping asked as Obya pulled out a brochure of the director and flipped its contents to the mansion; the photo was the same as the mansion in front of them.

"So tell me," Ping said in a rather teasing voice "Do you wanna MARRY this director?"

"What? No! He's already married AND he has a child!" Obya retorted, making her older brother roll his eyes and mutter a 'whatever' under his breath.

"His wife is famous for her pop albums!" Obya exclaimed holding up a CD case with a picture of a blue haired woman and a batch of back up dancers who looked like the Gwen Stefani's Harajuku Girls.

"How are you getting all this stuff?" Bucca asked, confusion befell upon his face, Obya blushed.

"I-I keep them in my fanny pack." She replied making Bucca nod, and look towards the mansion.

"Do you have a picture of the director?" Saru asked, Obya nodded and pulled out the same brochure and flipped it to the page of the director.

"Oh wow! He's a dork!" Saru exclaimed making everyone look at the picture and laugh in humor, the guy was like a blonde buzz-cut version of Tim Burton, with huge deformed ears. With a more laughing Uncle Dumpling asked in a simple voice.

"Is the director's name, Dada?"

"How'd you know?" Obya asked, Ho sighed and replied.

"He worked for us."

* * *

Oooo! I LOVE cliff hangers…and Avatar…and Pucca…and cheesecake…and other miscellaneous things…anyway R&R hope you LIKE it


	16. Chapter 16

Hey look! I'm writing the next chapter…I MUST be awesome!

I do or do not own Pucca; I trust YOU'LL decide…

* * *

"Wait…" Saru began, "A famous movie director WORKED for you?"

The three chefs nodded before Linguini responded "He was our busboy."

"Wow…who knew a lot could change over the years." Bucca replied, then he and Saru looked up at their uncles, for them to tell the story, Obya became interested too, Ping however, just sighed in boredom.

"So you see," Ho finished "He quit his job when his commercial for Baskin Robbins won the contest."

"We never thought he'd make it this far!" Linguini burst out, his brother's nodding.

"So…can you get us in?" Obya asked, stars in her eyes, Saru laughed.

"Obya, I AM a professional Ninja. I can get you into the mansion, along with everyone else!"

So with sneaking flips, Saru managed to get EVERYONE in the mansion. It wasn't as beautiful on the inside as it was in the brochure. It was all dark and creepy looking, fake skeletons were hanging from the ceiling, and cobwebs were everywhere.

Walking down the dusty stairs, Bucca led them to a well lit room, in front of them was a girl, and then her head fell off.

Saru screamed bloody murder and a sigh was heard.

"No, no, no!" a strange looking man jumped off of his directors chair and calmly said, "Ring-Ring, baby! I appreciate your scream, but remember you are in a house with a crazy psycho in it, you life depends on it if you didn't scream!"

"Oh ho ho ho!" The blue haired woman laughed in a very snobbish way, her hands on her hips "That wasn't me."

"Well then who was it?" He asked turning his way towards the group and gasped.

"B-But…I-I-I thought you three were dead, I heard about Sooga. PLEASE don't haunt me! I'm sorry I quit my job!" The strange man was on his knees, as if begging for forgiveness.

"You do know that we ARE still alive." Linguini replied, making the director blush and rise to his feet.

"Ah, no, no I didn't…"

The three chefs just laughed at the director's mistake, as he blushed even redder, and sighed. He viewed his footage and saw the seven from the window walk up his wall, he sighed and called out.

"Lynn! I need you in here for the scene! We have to do it all over again!"

Then and just then, a young girl of twelve appeared, she must have been the CUTEST little girl ever!

She looked just like the blue haired lady, only her hair was blond like her father's, and it was up in two ringlet pigtails, and her cheeks were rosier, not to mention her eyes were soft, and warm, she wore a pink button down shirt with a brown and pink stripped tie, a little brown and pink plaid school girl type skirt, and a pair of brown Mary-Janes. And you could also tell she was slightly shy, as she walked up to the director.

"Again?" She asked, he just nodded and she walked up to a spot, the cameras focusing on her, she was reading a book when a shadow appeared behind her, a knife pressed to her throat, she screamed.

"CUT!" Dada screamed, "Bring out the dummy!" And with that the little girl walked off the set and a dummy that looked just like the little girl, was positioned, and the knife was to her throat again.

"Action!" He screamed as the man chopped of her head.

"Cut! Alright everyone take ten!" He called out clapping his hands he turned towards his previous bosses.

"How did you get in here? We have high tech security!" Dada exclaimed.

"I got us in here." Saru replied, he sighed before muttering under his breath 'another fan who's a ninja.' Tears streaming down his eyes.

"Oh, no." Saru replied, "Your movies are wonderful, but I'm not that big of a fan them, not like Obya here." And with that Obya waved at him and Dada waved back with his eyebrow raised.

"So tell me," Dada began, "How's Pucca? Is she STILL chasing Garu?"

The three chefs and the twins looked down in sadness.

"We're afraid her and Garu are gone." Dumpling replied tears streaming down his eyes.

"The twins are all we have left of them." Ho explained, making Dada look at the two children with their heads down.

"Wow…" Dada began, "They go off and have twins, and all I get is one child. But I am very sorry to hear about the tragedy."

"That's why we're kinda here." Bucca began; Dada gave him a puzzled look, as Saru finished for her brother.

"We need as much help as we can get to fight the person responsible for our pain and misery!"

Dada just placed his head down and sighed.

"I'm afraid I'm not a very good fighter, but my wife is and so is my daughter! Oh Lynn won the gold metal in the fencing competition! Her mother and I were SO proud." He looked up and cleared his throat when he realized that he was talking kind of to himself.

"I'm afraid that you can't have Ring-Ring, but you can…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! WAIT a minute!" Linguini cut the director off, "YOU married Ring-Ring?"

"Where were you the last five minutes?" Dada asked as the chefs roared with laughter.

"ANYWAY!" the director exclaimed, "My wife, Ring-Ring, is STILL shooting the show," giggles were heard by the three chefs as Dada continued, "BUT, my daughter is done with her shootings. So she can go with you, BUT she must come back alive or I will personally put you through the death penalty! Understand?" and with a terrifying nod from the group the director smiled and called out "LYNN!"

The young girl came out of her hiding and walked over to the director.

"Yes papa." She replied sweetly, he ruffled her curly pigtailed hair making her giggle slightly.

"You! My young daughter, are going on a dangerous mission! And I need you to bring back footage of the battle you will be in." Dada replied, putting a beanie with two holes for her pigtails, and a small, lightweight camcorder on top; the beanie had a little Tokidoki design of Adios & Ciao Ciao on it, and it made her look like an adorable tomboy.

After several minutes, Lynn, the newest member gave her parents one last hug, her mother smiled and waved, and then called out.

"Make us rich, sweetie!" and with a last wave the eight walked the path towards their destination of who knows where.

Meanwhile on an unknown premises, Lazlo walked up to a throne and bowed down.

"Please, forgive me sire, but it appears as if the twins are alive."

The man sitting on the throne pounded his fist on the arms of his throne, his dark cloak covered his face so you couldn't see his cold eyes.

"WHAT?!" The man exclaimed, rage burning in his eyes, "B-but I killed them personally! I used the Quan stone! The most powerful stone in the world! How are they still alive?!"

"W-Well, s-sire." Lazlo began, but was cut off, the man chuckled a cruel chuckle.

"Perhaps I'll give them a final battle, a final battle they'll never forget."

* * *

HOLY SHIT! That was awesome! And it leaves you hanging. Who is the culprit? Why is it so freaking hot outside? And more questions are buzzing in your head…Whoever figures out who's responsible for Sooga Village and the murdering of the people (basically the leader) I'll give YOU a free piece of virtual cake!

Anyway R&R!!


	17. Chapter 17

YAY!

DO I own Pucca? Honestly, I don't even know! Ah hahaha

This chapter's gonna be short…

* * *

With their newest member dawdling the rest of them, it seemed to take hours to walk, and at this rate, it might take months to get to their destination; but unfortunately, Lynn was always used to nannies and servants tending to her EVERY need, but since she left the mansion she had no one to care for her.

And being the youngest of the group was not a walk on the beach either, they would always tell her to hurry up, and eventually she got a piggyback ride from Bucca, causing HIM to slow down.

"You know, I can walk if you're tired." Lynn calmly said, Bucca just sighed and he let her slide off his perspiring back.

"My turn!" Obya exclaimed jumping on Bucca's back.

"Oh come on!" He exclaimed, making Saru laugh.

"I'm after you, ok, Obya?"

"No! No! No! Get off!" Bucca shouted, as he felt more sweat poor from his back, Obya climbed down.

"Aw, c'mon Bucca, we were just kidding." Obya reinsured him, Bucca just sighed.

"You should try carrying a kid on your back." Bucca muttered as they continued walking.

They stopped in front of a warehouse, it looked rather new, but abandoned, and with a push of a door they came to face to face with an army of ninjas, and apparently their leader who had a scar in the shape of an X across his face.

"Master Tobe! It's Garu! What shall we do?" One of the ninjas asked, the leader just sighed.

"Are you all imbeciles? Garu is at least my age! AND this boy is a child! And not to mention, she's a girl! NO IT IS NOT GARU!" He exclaimed in anger.

"Wait! YOU'RE Tobe?" Saru asked, he just looked at her and chuckled.

"That I am! And HOW do you know me?"

"Because our father IS Garu! And don't act stupid in front of us! We've figured it out!" Bucca exclaimed, giving Tobe a confused look.

"Figured out what?"

"YOU killed our father! AND you tried to kill us!" Saru exclaimed, making his face even more puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his eyebrow now raised, and more confusion hit his eyes.

* * *

OOOO Cliff hanger! OH how I ADORE cliff hangers!

Even though PuccaGirl14 didn't get the right answer…eh…she STILL gets cake…


	18. Chapter 18

Ah shit…what chapter am I on (checks) AH yes! I'm on chapter 18 (Holy shit!) and it's gonna rock!

* * *

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his eyebrow now raised, and more confusion hit his eyes.

"Don't play dumb!" Bucca retorted, causing Tobe to jump slightly.

"I'm serious! I have NO idea what you're talking about!" But before Bucca could jump, Saru stopped him, "I think he's telling the truth."

"So…uh…he's dead?" Tobe asked, the twins were nodding.

"Wow…no wonder why every letter I sent to him always came back with a stamp saying 'Sooga does not exist' Hmm…Now what do I do if I can't take my vengeance out on my enemy…hmmm…" He pondered for a bit and looked around.

"I suppose his children will have to do! My vengeance can wait for now because I am not prepared, so I will kick you out…but before I do." He stepped closer to Lynn, "Are you…Lynn?"

"Uh…y-yes I am." Lynn replied, making Tobe squeal like a Zuko fan-girl.

"I LOVE your movies! Your dad is a genius! The trailer for The Mad House looked so awesome! Before I kick you out…can I have…your autograph?" Tobe handed Lynn a blue autograph book filed with Disney characters (LOL) and with a quick hand motion Lynn signed her name and the group flew out of the ninja house when Tobe pulled a switch.

"THANK YOU, LYNN!" He called out when the group went flying and landed straight in the middle of a forest.

"Ah great!" Ping began, "We're lost!" brushing himself off, and stopping when they heard a cruel chuckle.

"I can see that my minion wasn't lying when he said you two were alive, and with my brothers, how shameful."

The chefs gasped in horror "That voice." They gasped looking around the elevated trees, their eyes in terror, until a thud was heard behind them, they turned to see a person in a hooded cloak, and he slowly pushed the hood backwards revealing his face. He looked almost precisely like Bucca, only his hair was slick, and his left eye held a scar on it.

"Rong! Are you mad?!" Ho exclaimed, making the man chuckle a deep sinister chuckle.

"I'm not; I'm just getting revenge on what my two grandchildren did to my little girl!"

* * *

SURPRISE! Didn't see that coming did you?

OOOO R&R! And I'll get rid of this dreaded cliffhanger!


	19. Chapter 19

OMG! I know! I know! The last chapter WAS ironic…like Alanis Morisette…

But that's beside the point, here's the 19th chapter (HOLY FUCKING SHIT This fanfic is LONG!)

* * *

"Rong! Are you mad?!" Ho exclaimed, making the man chuckle a deep sinister chuckle.

"I'm not; I'm just getting revenge on what my two grandchildren did to my little girl!"

The twins gasped, their GRANDFATHER?! HE killed their father! But why did he try to kill them?

"No! You're wrong Rong!" Uncle Dumpling exclaimed, "Pucca loved them VERY much!"

"This is MADNESS!" Linguini yelled, Rong just turned towards him.

"You three don't know what it's like to lose a child, especially if she was your only one." And with that he took out a pistol and pulled the trigger, the bullet heading straight for Linguini.

"STOP!" Saru screamed and gasped when she looked around, the bullet had frozen in place just inches in front of Linguini's face, she pulled him and he gasped, and noticed the air was cold, and everyone was still. Saru let go of him and he froze in place, she touched him again.

"What in the world?" He asked, Saru just shook her head, "I don't know, but I think I stopped time, and I don't know how to make it go."

"Oh…did I die?" Linguini asked, Saru shook her head, "It seems that if I touch you, you spring to life, but if I release myself from you, you freeze." Her uncle nodded his head, as Saru felt warmth, time was running again, and the bullet hit a tree.

"IMPOSSIBLE! How did you dodge it?" Rong exclaimed in both fury and confusion.

"Oh!" Linguini began, "Did we forget to mention that your grandchildren are the Guardians of Enchantment?"

"The what of the, you know, who cares!" Rong began as he shot a bullet towards Obya, she closed her eyes and trembled, this was the end, until she felt a shadow, she looked up to see a figure, it looked just like Bucca in a small formation of the Rock-Biter from the Never Ending Story.

Bucca just began shooting flames and rocks at his poor grandfather, but his strength was undeniably physically powerful, that each rock hacked at him; Rong blocked it and threw it back.

While all this was happening, Lynn was shooting this from EVERY angle with the camcorder, and every now and then she cut him with her sword, but Rong threw her back and she landed flat against a tree.

"Nothing can stop me!" He reinsured with an evil laugh and then time froze for him. Saru did not cause the freeze, but the only thing moving was soft cherry blossoms.

"Daddy."

Rong gasped and looked around.

"Daddy." The voice said again and he looked behind him, there she was his precious daughter. Her hair in the usual odango, her clothes were red and blowing in an invisible wind, infact SHE was see through; standing in front of him was the ghost of his lovely daughter.

"Daddy." She began, "Why are you killing the people I love?"

"Because, they took your life away! And that boy, he took advantage of you! And I love you enough to get revenge."

"No daddy." Pucca replied, "I love Garu and my children VERY much, which is why I protected them from the Quan stone. Unfortunately, I couldn't protect Garu."

"B-but, Pucca. Did HE love you! And you weren't ready for a child! Let alone two! And then you die!"

"But it wasn't their fault, daddy, it was a storm that killed me. And Garu and I loved each other VERY much, which is why he took care of our children. Please daddy. Let me go and leave them."

"B-but pumpkin." Rong stuttered, but was cut off by Pucca.

"Please daddy, what would mom say?"

Rong was stunned for a few minutes tears flowing down his eyes as he whispered her name.

"Goh…"

I love them very much!" Pucca began, placing her hand on her father's face and giving him a kiss on the forehead,

"Do the right thing." And with that she was gone and everything came back to life again. Rocks flying everywhere hitting his head, tears flowed down his eyes, and with a small whisper he said to himself.

"I know what I must do." He pulled the Quan Stone out and pointed it at Saru, then without further ado he pointed it at himself, the beams of red light pierced his body, and he fell to the ground as cold as ice.

Everyone gasped…He ended his own life! What made him do so? What is 2 times the number 100? And where is my other shoe? All of these questions buzzed in their heads and many other peoples' heads as well.

"I think…he took his life away." Ho began.

"Oh No! You really think so?" Ping said in a very sarcastic tone, causing Ho to give him the evil eye, automatically shutting him up.

Lynn shook her camcorder around exclaiming "I GOT FOOTAGE! We're gonna be affluent!" She became overly excited that she jumped, and winced in pain not realizing she had a broken ankle.

They tried to find their way out of the dark forest and onto a dirt path, or at LEAST to Tobe's warehouse where they last began.

"Hey," Bucca began, "Can anyone else carry, Lynn for a while?" His sister removed Lynn from his back and placed her on her own back.

After several hours they stumbled upon a path made of PURE gold and precious jewels aligning the path.

"Hey, Lynn, I think we're at your vacation spot." Linguini exclaimed, Lynn looked up and shook her head.

"No," she began, "Our vacation home is in the Caribbean and the path is surrounded by sand, not to mention its silver, not gold."

"Well then, who lives here?" Uncle Dumpling asked, everyone just shrugged and continued walking the path, until they came to a very large manor, floating on a cloud.

"Ah…WE know who lives here." Linguini said coolly, jealousy befell upon the three chefs faces.

"Who is it?" Bucca asked, the chefs just sighed and Ho replied,

"His name is Master Soo, he looks to be about fifty something and he ALWAYS gets the girls, and most of them are around twenty something…"

"Wow…" Saru began, "He MUST be a pimp."

"What's that?" Lynn asked, Saru just blushed,

"I don't even know the exact definition…" She lied, but none the less, Lynn fell for it.

With Saru's mad ninja skills they made it to the front of the mansion, the doors opened, and a deep voice pierced the room.

"ENTER!"

The eight proceeded into the manor, and they befell upon two beautiful maidens, and in the middle was an extremely unattractive man.

"What is your business he…" He gasped when he looked down, "B-Bucca! Saru! It is an honor indeed!" He bowed his head.

"It's a dishonor to even GAZE at one let alone TWO of the Guardians of Enchantment without their permission…BOW DOWN!" And with that the maidens bowed their heads, along with their uncles, and their friends.

"Oh! OH!" Saru exclaimed, "Really, there is no need to bow down!" And with that everyone rose.

"Ah, but Saru, there IS a reason!" Master Soo began, "With out any Guardians, there will be NO balance in the world."

"So…" Bucca began, "Are we more powerful than you?"

"Eh…no, you're the fourth most powerful."

"Well then, who's the second and third?" Uncle Dumpling asked

"The Spirit Guarder and the Guarder of the Unborn."

"Makes sense." Linguini said, as they all looked back up at Master Soo.

"So tell me great guardians, why are you here?" The twins looked down.

"We want to be able to redo the past…" Bucca said in a soft voice, but loud enough for Master Soo to hear.

"So…you want me to bring Sooga back?"

"Actually…yes! Along with the people if you can." Saru gave him a pleading look and he nodded his head.

"I can try, but some things MIGHT be a little different, and as soon as it's rebuilt, you eight will remember, but they once dead will not. Which means, Lynn, your footage will be no more. Understand?" With a nod from all eight Master Soo blew a breath of icy cold wind, all eight of them were blown home, their old home before the accident…

* * *

Not the end! The next chapter is the (I'm sorry to say) Last chapter (cries)


	20. Chapter 20

The last chapter T.T I know…it's SO sad! I know you all want more chapters…but…I'm sorry… Oh and it's gonna be a song chapter too…

* * *

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angel's in flight_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me? What's left of me now?_

Ping and Obya both hit the ground with a thud, and behind them was their old house with both their mother and father still in it, their father walked out first followed by their mother who was drying a plate. Both children slammed into their parents, causing Ching to drop the plate and break it. But instead of getting mad, she laughed and hugged them both along with Abyo.

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

The chefs landing in front of their old restaurant, they each hugged each other with tears flowing down their eyes, from both happiness and excitement, the first time in almost 8 years since their precious restaurant has been standing.

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me? What's left of me?_

Lynn was in front of her mansion; she walked inside and was immediately tended to by nannies, but she pushed them back and ran and grabbed her mother's waist hugging her tight, Dada then picked Lynn up and Lynn wrapped her arms around his neck.

_snwod dna spu ynam os_

_My heart's a battleground_

_snoitome eurt deen I_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_snoitome eurt deen I_

Bucca and Saru landed in the bamboo forest, and froze when they heard rustling, they quickly turned around as tears escaped their eyes, there he was, their own father, both of them rushing to give him the biggest hug in the world, crying in his strong chest.

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angel's in flight_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me? What's left of me now?_

Garu led them through the forest and into the ninja house, it had changed but none the less, they were happy, not for the changes, but for who was standing in front of them.

_My fears and lies_

_Melt away_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

There in front of them was a woman with an odango hair style, a little boy around the age of five or six next to the woman, and a teeny little girl who was no more than a year and a half resting on the woman's hip. The twins spilled tears from their eyes, ran and hugged their mother and their two, new siblings, their brother, Jaru, and their sister, Lucca (wow am I original with names. Ah hahaha).

Then their grandfather entered, but his eyes were softer and he gave the family a huge hug. He was NOT the man that had killed himself.

Both of the twins looked around and there it was on the wall.

A wedding photo of their parents, and there they were, only two years old and no memory, the only memory they, the chefs, Ping, Obya, and Lynn have is what you've read in this fanfic.

And this, my fellow readers, is how the story shall end…With promises of fate.

* * *

THE END!

Yeah…It's not very good…I know…anyway R&R and tell me how you liked the ending!


End file.
